1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power-managing key apparatus and a method for the same, especially to a power-managing key apparatus with one pressing key and having predefined pressing-time parameter to integrate the function of ACPI management of computer hardware and hibernation on/off of operation system to simplify the power management for computer, and a method for the same.
2. Description of Prior Art
As the progress of computer technology and the enhancement of computing power, the computer power management is important to enhance computer performance and save electrical power.
The conventional method of power management and control for computer includes the following two approaches. The power management can be performed by ACPI (Advanced Configuration and Power Interface) and power manage routine of BIOS. Moreover, the power management can also be performed by software hibernation approach.
The ACPI power management defines five sleep modes and a normal mode as the following:
S0: Normal mode where the computer is powered on;
S1: Standby mode, where CPU is supplied with power but not executing instruction and many peripherals cease operation;
S2: This mode is in the spec, but not usually implemented.
S3: Suspend to RAM: The data in RAM are suspended and the computer is in pseudo-power off (soft-off) state where the power is only supplied to RAM and other components are powered off.
S4: Suspend to Disk: The data in memory is saved to hard disk. The data is restored to memory when powering on. The contents of RAM are saved to disk and replaced on resume.
S5: Soft Off, power off immediately.
The above-mentioned power on/off or power saving mode enabling/disabling is controlled by a power button of computer. Therefore, the computer can be immediately powered off by operating the power button. Alternatively, the computer can also immediately resume to original status from power saving mode and skipping long booting process by operating the power button.
The software hibernation approach is provided by software operation system and used with another power button. The computer can fast enter a hibernation mode by pressing the power button. The computer can resume normal operation and skip booting process by pressing again the power button.
The above-mentioned two power management and power control approaches are simultaneously and independently present in computer and operated through different buttons. Therefore, the power on/off and power saving mode enabling/disabling are complicated operations for user.